


Reasons Why Kono Should Always Text Danny First

by Smudgegirl



Series: Reasons Why Kono Should Always Text Danny First [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smudgegirl/pseuds/Smudgegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons Why Kono Should Always Text Danny First

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing porn so please be nice. I hesitated to post this but was badgered into it by JerseyDevil :)  
> Thanks to JerseyDevil and ellie_pierson for looking over this for me, I can never decide what tenses I am using, so the mistakes are all mine
> 
> Don't own them, just playing with them

"Oh God, Steve!" Danny sounds like he is about to burst. He's on his back on the bed, legs spread wantonly, with Steve perched between them, three fingers buried deep inside him. Steve just smiles quietly, adds a little more lube and a fourth finger, this is how he likes Danny, breathless and unable to think straight.

"C'mon Steve, I'm ready, pleeeease?" Danny is starting to beg now.

"Shhh, just a little more, just lay back and relax" Steve crooks his fingers just right and hums in appreciation when Danny arches off the bed cursing. He takes that opportunity to add his thumb and apart from a few more curse words he is not sure if Danny even noticed the difference. Adding little more lube, he starts to wonder if he could get his whole hand in there, this was not what he had planned when they started, but looking down at Danny panting and writhing, he figured he may as well keep going. There certainly aren't any objections coming out of Danny's mouth at the moment. In fact he is not even sure if Danny is capable of coherent speech anymore.

"Danny!" They both hear Kono's voice yell up the stairs "you ready to go? We have a surfing lesson to get to, come on!"

"Oh Shit!" Gasped Danny as he tried to sit up, "I forgot!"

"Holy hell! you're not going anywhere right now" Steve said his eyes wide in wonder looking down at his hand, or rather lack of hand, Danny is stretched obscenely around his wrist, it seems Danny trying to sit up had pushed his hand the whole way in.

Danny looked down down between his legs and groaned, Steve took this as permission to carry on, curled his fingers into a fist, twisting ever so slightly and pumped his arm gently. Danny's mouth fell open, his eyes rolled back and the noise that came out of him hardly sounded human, he came apart, harder and louder than he had ever thought possible, his vision whited out and spots danced in front of his eyes. 

It took him a few moments to get his thought process online again and by the time he started to feel like he could move, Steve was gently cleaning him up with a warm, damp cloth, having the decency to look a little abashed.

"Kono! I need to...." Trying to get his legs working Danny tried to worm his way off the bed. 

Steve lightly pushed him back down, "don't bother" an embarrassed grin appeared, "I heard her car leave a few minutes ago, I think you made enough noise to scare her away".


End file.
